Zhen Yuanzi
Zhen Yuanzi (鎮 元子, pinyin: Zhēn Yuánzǐ, onyomi: Chin Genshi) is an optional party member in Saiyuki: Journey West. Unlike the Song twins, he is the first character that may choose to not join Sanzo's party. Role in Game Chin Genshi is an elder dryad who is skilled in medicine and magic. He spends his days residing in his hut at Infinity Ridge. When Kikka collapses into a coma at Inns Town, Hakkai reluctantly offers to guide Sanzo and company to the elder's home. As the party enters the area, they spot a delicious looking fruit hanging from a large tree. Goku teases that he will pluck it loose and Sanzo is free to choose whether he/she would allow the monkey's mischief. Moments after their arrival, Genshi welcomes them and he is formerly introduced as Hakkai's master. He explains that the fruit in question is Angel Fruit, a divine food which can cure all ailments. Despite Hakkai's protest that a "you-know-who" might find out about the fruit's absence and kill the elder, Genshi agrees to hand Sanzo's party the fruit after a short sparring session. After Sanzo's party wins, Genshi reminds Hakkai of the bet he made with his student. If Hakkai didn't find a consistent place to work for a month and returned unemployed, Genshi would be rewarded with 1,000 gold. In the possibility that Hakkai was employed for a longer time upon his return, Genshi would have to pay his student 10,000 gold. When Hakkai notes that he technically won the bet by traveling with Sanzo, Genshi remarks that the bet was really made so his student would have the courage to accept the human world. Honoring his word about the fruit at least, Genshi plucks the Angel Fruit and accompanies Sanzo's party back to Inns Town. He gives it to Kikka, who he soon reveals is his granddaughter. To explain their relation to the confused Hakkai, Genshi states that his kind seldom leave the place that they were born and that Kikka was born after Hakkai left. Curious about Sanzo traveling with his student, Genshi asks the monk if he/she is scared of monsters. If Sanzo states that he/she depends too much on his monster companions, Genshi realizes that his close ones have found good traveling partners. He hands them the Angel Fruit, which can completely restore lost health and remove ailments in battle, before he heads back to his hut. The second option has the monk state that he/she sees his/her companions as his/hers genuine friends. Upon hearing this, Genshi will be touched by the sincere response and chooses to join the monk's travels. After the final battle, he overhears that Hakkai wants to stay with Sanzo and is pleased that his student found his place in life. He leaves with Kikka to return to their respective homes, promising to visit Gold Temple often. Personality Genshi is a friendly old-timer who acts as Hakkai's chiding mentor figure. While he pesters his student to keep vigilant and responsible, Genshi is prone to the same laziness and lackadaisical behavior he accuses for Hakkai. He enjoys humans' company and is friends with the elderly living in Inns Town. He occasionally shares memories of his time together with Kikka, much to the latter's embarrassment. Fighting Style Primarily a wizard type character, Genshi has low defense, average speed, and a weak physical attack. However, he is the only character who starts with an adapt proficiency with the five main elements in the game. Players are free to raise him in whatever magic as they please, as he has plenty of magic points to spare as well as a high magic stat. His personal skill, Magic Sink, allows him to drain the magic points from a nearby target. He can also randomly silence them with this attack. His Wereform is a giant willow tree, which allows him to use various wide area attacks in the radius around him. His attacks mainly have a Nature element but he does have one Earth attack. Like Kikka, however, he is very frail whilst in this form. Gallery Sykgenshi-portraits.jpg|Profile images Category:Saiyuki: Journey West Characters